Snowed Inn
by midsummerwriter
Summary: Gillian and Cal get snowed in at a B&B and have to share a room. Here's the M part!
1. Chapter 1

_I've been flirting with this story idea since December..._

Title: Snowed Inn. pt1/?

"Oh, look! It's lovely." Gillian said, smiling in delight as Cal parked the rental car in the snow covered driveway of the Bed and Breakfast.

Cal shot her a scornful expression,

"Even after a divorce you're still all for that romantic slop. Do you still read romance novels?" he slouched lower in the seat, looking through the windshield at the two story house.

Gillian frowned at him. He'd been acting like it was her fault that they had to drive up to Toronto, Canada in a rental through snow storms. If he really wanted to blame anyone it should be the temporary replacement for Heidi.

The Lightman Group was hosting a seminar for the RCMP and SCIS, the Canadian versions of FBI and CIA. The temp missed the call/confirm time for their hotel so she had to find some place for them to stay, unfortunately all the motels and hotels around where the seminar they were hosting had been booked months in advance. The only place they could find was a B&B an hour drive from the hotel to where the seminar was taking place.

"Bloody snow." Cal mumbled, "We aren't that far from New York. Bloody country is a giant snow storm."

Gillian thought the snow was nice. It made her think of warm Christmases with lots of family.

"It's not that bad." She reached over and patted his knee. He only gave her a doubtful expression. She grabbed her purse and pulled the neck of her coat closer before reaching for the door handle, "Oh, and Cal?" she turned to face him, "Please don't offend anyone. No matter what happens."

He looked hurt. He was good at it.

"Oi, Luv. Do you really think I would?"

"Yes, Cal. I do." She opened the door and got out of the car.

Before they could knock at the front door it swung open, warming them instantly, to a short plump greying woman. Gillian thought the woman looked like she pictured Mrs Claus would. She threw her arms out as if she were about to embrace them in a hug.

"Oh, come in, come in! It's freezing out there." She ushered them in, turning back into the house, "Paul!" she yelled into the house. A handsome young man in his late twenties appeared in the front foyer. "Get their bags. Bring them up to their room."

Paul gave Gillian a warm smile as he took the handle from her suitcase from her. He had perfect white teeth and dimples on each side. His sandy blonde hair was short but ruffled like he'd just gotten out of bed. Gillian thought of Ryan Reynolds then focused her attention on Mrs Claus.

"I'm Shirley Brassard that was my son, Paul." The stout woman turned around and began walking towards a large desk. She obviously expected them to follow her.

Gillian shot Cal a warning look. He carefully schooled his face to a blissfully blank expression.

Shirley sat down at a large desk and faced the computer screen there. She clicked the mouse, looking for the check in information.

Gillian glanced to the left to the grand stair case that Paul had disappeared up moments before. It reminded her of a staircase that belonged in a romance novel. She looked to the right, through an archway where she could see two wing backed chairs facing a coffee table and a lit fire place. She grinned. It was so perfectly romantic. It would be the perfect backdrop for reading her newest romance novel.

Cal looked like he was going to be sick. She elbowed him before Shirley could see him and flashed him a smile indicating for him to do the same.

"Ah, yes." Shirley spoke suddenly, "You must be the Lightman's." she grinned up at them, a glint in her friendly blue eyes.

Gillian blinked.

"Excuse me? The Lightman's?"

"Uh huh. Mr and Mrs Lightman." Shirley checked her screen again, "The young woman on the phone said Lightman group." She gave them an expectant look, waiting for them to confirm.

Gillian didn't have to be as good as Cal to know the older woman was genuine. Shirley had no idea she misunderstood. Cal stayed silent next to her, which she was pleased about. He more than likely believed the woman too.

"Ok, well, there has been a mistake. We are from the Lightman Group. This is Dr. Lightman. I am Dr Foster. We're not married." She explained simply.

"Oh, honey, there's no need to explain to me." Shirley replied.

"No. I mean, we need two rooms. Separate rooms." Gillian stressed the separate part.

Shirley flushed slightly,

"Oh, I'm sorry, Hun. We're all booked up."

"Really?" Cal asked. He tilted his head, reading the older woman's face. Gillian patted his shoulder.

"We'll work it out." She kept her face from him so he couldn't see her unease. "All right, Shirley, thank you. We'll take the room." She gave the woman a smile as she accepted the key.

Shirley came back around the desk she patted Gillian's hand affectionately, like a caring mother.

"I'm sorry dear. It's just the night, I have a couple leaving tomorrow…" she paused, her eyes going to the windows framing the front door that faced the road. Gillian turned, as did Cal, to see nothing but white through the glass.

"This is just peachy, Luv." Cal replied giving his trademark smile grimace.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm trying not to rush this...I figure I'll get out a chapter every two days..hopefully...Still No beta, not looking for one either. Also suggestions are more than welcome...I'm kinda stuck right now...I have two more chapters right now but.....I haven't figured out how Cal is going to seduce Gillian yet.....but he will!!!_

_Also, this story is completely in Gillian's point of view so if she isn't looking it won't be here..if you get me...._

Snowed Inn pt2/?

Gillian and Cal followed Shirley up the grand staircase. The Inn keeper told them about the schedules, when dinner would be served. They were too late tonight but if they were hungry enough she could find some cake or cookies.

Paul was at the top of the stairs, he seemed to be waiting for Shirley but he gave Gillian a once over, which Gillian noticed.

"He's a fit bloke." Cal whispered into her ear. He obviously noticed too. But then Cal noticed everything which was why she didn't look at him when she felt her face flush slightly. She dated, Cal knew. He teased her about it. She teased him back.

"Cal." She warned.

"Naw, I just mean, as far as he knows you're my wife." He sounded flippant enough but Gillian looked at him. He had controlled his face so she couldn't see if he was joking. Though she did notice he said 'my wife' instead of 'a married woman'. She raised her eyebrows but Cal wasn't looking.

Shirley led them to the last door on the left.

"Here we are." She moved so they could get by, "It's too late for dinner but if you'd like I could have Paul bring up some cake or cookies."

Gillian shot Cal a look so he wouldn't say anything.

"That's fine, thank you."

"Ok." Shirley patted Gillian's hand then left them.

"Right, Luv. What side of the bed do you want?" Cal asked opening the door to their room.

Gillian was about to reply but she was distracted by the beauty of the room. It was huge, big enough to be a small apartment. The queen size bed was against the right wall, it was flanked by two matching short dressers. The middle of the far wall held an enormous wardrobe/linen closet. To the left facing a lit fireplace there was a coffee table and two wing-backed chairs set up like a living room. Next to the wardrobe was a door. Gillian surpassed the bed and her suitcase on the floor at the foot of the bed and peaked into the door.

The bathroom was bigger than the one she had back home. In front of her was the longest counter she had ever seen outside a business washroom. The tub/shower to the right was big enough for at least two people.

It was gorgeous.

"Tub's big enough for two." Cal's voice in her ear made her jump. He grinned at her, "You can wash my back. Just be sure not to peek."

She rolled her eyes, trying to play it off but she couldn't help the blush that came to her cheeks when she inadvertently pictured them in the tub lathered up. She just hoped he wouldn't say anything.

She moved around him and went to her suitcase. She put it up on the right side dresser and opened it. Her book was placed on top but she pushed it aside so Cal wouldn't see it and took out the dress she was planning to wear the next day.

"Cal, get out your suit jacket so I can hang it up." She opened the wardrobe. It was split in two sections, a closet on the right, the linens and bath towels on the left. She busied herself with getting her things unpacked so she wouldn't be thinking about sharing a bed with Cal. She managed to push the thought from her mind until she finished unpacking and was faced with the bed.

Gillian bit her lip, eyeing the bed. It wasn't a big deal, nothing was going to happen. They were adults. And it was only one night.

"Would you like me to switch rooms with Paul?" Cal asked from the wing-backed chair adjacent to the fireplace. He had set up his files, lap-top and notes on the coffee table there. She frowned at him, and crossed her arms over her chest,

"Don't do that Cal. I don't read you so don't do it to me."

He grinned at her, his usual cheeky self,

"You try to read me but you can't."

She grabbed an overstuffed pillow and threw it at him hitting him in the face. She smiled when it hit him square in the face.

"Oh you want a pillow fight huh? Shouldn't we get into some skimpy p.j.s then?" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively, obviously joking but Gillian remembered her pajamas. She'd packed a pink satin tank-top and matching ¾ length yoga pants. "You did pack jam-jams didn't you?" His grin almost broke his face in two, "Now really, Luv, should I go hunt Paul down?"

"Oh Cal, shut up. I did so. I just wasn't planning company while wearing them." She wished she could stop the flush that crept up her cheeks. She could tell by Cal's face though that he was intrigued. "They cover everything. I was only planning on reading a book. Why, what do you wear to bed?"

"Oh, I sleep in the buff."

"Seriously?" he said it so offhandedly she truly had no idea whether he was joking or not.

He glanced up from his notes, his face was passive. He was checking her reaction. He made a decision then stood suddenly, holding out his cell phone,

"I'm gonna go call Em. No cell service."

Gillian held out her hand to stop him,

"Cal, wait. You are joking, right?"

He was out the door before she even finished talking. She shook her head and decided he was joking, or at very least he wouldn't go the usual route and find something to wear tonight.

Gillian grabbed her night clothes and went into the bathroom.

And it wasn't until after she stepped out of the shower dripping wet that she remembered the linen closet and there for the towels were outside the bathroom. The rooms were, after all, intended for couple's romantic retreats.

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks to mibs91 and pol, for reviewing. I don't normally do this but can a girl get some reviews?? Seriously, tell me what you like, or don't like. I just really want to know if ppl are actually reading this....I'm begging. it's kinda pitiful.....So if you read this send me a 'yes' that's all I'm askin'....._

Now Gillian stood cold, wet and naked in the bathroom with Cal Lightman in the other room. He was where the towels were. A towel she forgot to get before she went for her shower. She had been too preoccupied with thoughts of what Cal was going to be wearing when they went to bed. Or thoughts of what he wouldn't be wearing to bed.

Not that she was picturing Cal naked. She shook her head of that line of thought.

It was possible Cal was still on the phone. And if he had to go find a phone, it was possible he wasn't in the other room.

Tip-toeing to the door, she placed both hands on the surface and pressed her ear against the wood. She closed her eyes trying to listen through the door for any sign he might be out there. All she could hear was the sound of her breathing.

Cursing her stupidity, she figured she was going to have to call out for him. Or she had to poke her head out to look.

"Cal?" Her voice echoed off the tiles. She hoped he heard her if he was out there. Mostly she hoped he wasn't out there. "Cal?" she tried again and then heard the sound of foot steps getting closer to the door. Crap!

"Yes, Luv?" he said and she startled at how close he sounded. She brought a hand over her chest as if he could see her.

"I forgot to get a towel." She could picture his face lighting up with his cheeky grin. "Could you get one for me?" she waited anxiously for his response. It was getting colder in the little room now that the hot water was off. "Cal…" She went for a warning tone instead of the whine…which she was getting closer to.

"Ya, here, open the door." He said giggling the handle. She felt a moment of panic that he was going to get inside and see her naked but it subsided quickly when she rationalised and remembered she'd locked the door.

"Ok." She reached down and unlocked the door then very slowly turned the knob. She kept her body hidden by the door and stuck her head out so Cal wouldn't be tempted to peek around it.

He was grinning like an idiot. He had the towel but he wasn't holding it out so she could just grab it.

"Need a hand?" He asked actually trying to see around the door. "I could come in there and rub you down."

"Oh shut up and give-" She reached out, giving his an eye full of shoulder and possibly a little leg and grabbed the towel from him, "-me that towel." Once she had it she slammed the door in his face. She also made it painfully obvious she was locking the door too.

Once she turned around she put her back against the door and brought the towel up her to chin. She wasn't cold anymore. No, she felt a tingle of something as she stood naked with only two inches of wood separating her from Cal.

Something about him trying to actually get a glimpse of her without her clothes gave her a thrill she'd never felt in relation with her work partner before. It made her aware of him in a sexual way. It somewhat troubled her. She hadn't thought about him like that before and now, as she rubbed the water droplets off her skin she couldn't help but think of him holding the towel.

Gillian looked across the room at her reflection in the wall size mirror. She liked that Cal wanted to see her naked. That trill she felt before, it was a feeling she hadn't had in a long time. Alec hadn't even tried to entice that kind of emotion from her in so long. As it turned out he was bringing it out in someone else.

By the time she had finished drying off and put on her pajamas she had thought the situation over and came up with the conclusion that Cal didn't feel that way about her, he was just reacting like any hot blooded male would. He was a natural flirt. If Torres had been in that situation Cal would have done the exact same thing.

So she told herself. They were just friends. And he just happened to also be a hot blooded male.

Still she couldn't quite meet his eyes when she came out of the bathroom.

And then she couldn't look at the bed either.

"Here, brought this up for you." Cal handed her a still steaming mug.

Grateful for a distraction she took a sip without checking what it was. Hot chocolate filled her mouth and it was delicious. Any chills that had lingered were washed away with the perfectly sweet liquid.

"Thank you." She smiled at him.

Cal shrugged it off, turning to his suitcase and getting a clean shirt and cotton pants out.

"Shirley made me bring it up to you. She couldn't find any cookies or cake, thought you should have at least a little something in you." He stopped in front of the wardrobe, "She said you were too skinny." He screwed up his face, obviously not agreeing with the older woman.

He went for a towel over exaggerating his movements. Just to make fun of her, she knew. Then threw a cheeky smile over his shoulder before closing the door, but not before he could see the dirty look she gave him.

"Ass." She grumbled to herself.

She sighed, it was just one night then she could have her own room. And then it was only one night before they went home. They had one seminar in the morning and then one in the evening so it would be too late to drive back.

Her book called for her and she answered it. Cal was busy so she could take the time to read some before they went to sleep.

By the time Cal emerged from the steaming bathroom Gillian was deep into a rather steamy sex scene. She wondered if she would melt into her 'captor's' arms if he stripped her naked and wouldn't give back her clothes until she listened to him, only to discover he wasn't a bad guy after all…

"Good book?" Cal asked and she felt the bed dip as he climbed on from his side.

She quickly closed it and brought it up to her chest when he leaned in to catch a glimpse of the words. He waggled his eyebrows letting her know he knew exactly what she had been reading. She smiled at him, feeling a light blush tint her cheeks, which covered the flush she felt when she noticed how his t-shirt was sticking to the damp skin of his chest.

She turned away and placed the book on the dresser top, using that time to school herself. She was acting like a crushing teenager. She needed to get a hold of herself, this was a perfectly innocent situation, and she had gotten ready for bed with Alec hundreds of times when they were married.

Only she wasn't married anymore. And it was Cal. And Cal had tried to see her naked.

"We have an early day tomorrow. Let's get some sleep." She turned her side lamp off and slipped under the blankets. She avoided looking at Cal as she felt him do the same. She wondered what he thought of her actions. She hoped he was obeying her wishes and not reading her, but she knew better, it was Cal and he couldn't turn it off.

Great, now he probably thought she was a basket case. She felt him roll towards her slightly.

"Now, you stay on your side, yeah?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Good night Cal."

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

_thank you to everyone that reviewed..and thanks to all that wished me luck so I could get this chapter posted (if you ahve idea what I'm talking about see my profile) Anywho...on to a bit of sexy fun....._

Gillian was warm and comfortable.

And slightly aroused.

She was pressed back against a hot hard body, one arm was up around her shoulders, its hand cupping her right breast while the other arm was over her hip, its hand flat against her belly, fingers dipped under the waist band of her pants and panties. She could feel the hard body's erection nestled between her butt cheeks.

Her brain struggled for a moment to understand why she was feeling these things, knowing she was single. She opened her eyes and saw the unfamiliar wall of the B&B then her memory of the night before came flooding back.

She stiffened.

She needed to get out of his grasp before he woke up. But when she started to move he tightened his hold and the hand on her stomach's fingers began to slide farther down. She quivered, her body anticipating what was going to happen. She also moaned.

And arched her back slightly. Cal groaned in response to her bottom rubbing his arousal. The animalistic sound that came from his throat cleared her head enough that she froze and prayed he was still sleeping.

Gillian grabbing his hands, stilling them so he couldn't distract her and make the situation any more awkward than it already was.

"Cal?" she said then bit her lip. Her voice was breathy and low. If he was awake he wouldn't need to see her dilated pupils, or hardened nipples to know she was turned on, he would be able to hear it. She willed her body to stop reacting to his warm rough hands, or the way he was grinding against her. "Cal Lightman." She tried again and this time she sounded surer, more in command of herself.

He murmured and buried his face in the hair at the base of her neck. Of course he was no way of knowing that was one of those spots on her body that seemed to be directly connected to her core. His lips kissed it, his nose rubbed it and she almost let his hands go as she purred his name involuntarily.

"Cal…"

It had been too long. Sure, she dated. But that was it. She hadn't been ready to make that next step yet. She hadn't wanted to get divorced at first so, while it was stupid to think so, planning on having sex with someone else had still felt like she was going to be cheating. She was a stickler for monogamy. And it was a hard habit to break.

She seriously felt like breaking the habit now.

But Cal stopped. He stopped moving completely. It even felt like he had stopped breathing.

"Well…" his breath heated the back of her neck and sent an involuntary shiver down her spine. "This is a pleasant way of waking."

His teasing tone steeled her resolve and she hoped she would sound irritated instead of as turned on as she was.

"Will you let me go now, then?" she thought she was successful but when she rolled out of his arms and turned to glare at him he was laughing silently. She smiled despite of herself and hit him in the face with her pillow. "I don't know why you think this is so funny. I wasn't the one molesting their work partner."

"Naw, just should have seen this coming." He said from under the pillow. Her heart skipped beat but then she realised he was referring to the fact that they were sort of used to sleeping next to someone and so it was only natural they would wake up pressed together.

"Fine but if when we get back Loker makes one insinuating comment I will sue you for sexual harassment." She knew he would see through her threat. She wasn't really serious anyway. It would be terribly embarrassing though, if Loker started making jokes about them. He would to. Like she, Cal and Torres kept making 'Hot for Teacher' jokes… If he found out.

She climbed out of the bed to get as much distance as she could between her and Cal. The air was cold after being under the blankets and against Cal and his hands… She crossed her arms over her chest hiding the evidence of her chill and semi arousal.

"Get up. We have to get to the hotel before 8." She looked at him expectantly as he lifted the pillow from his face. He gave her an uneasy expression.

"Care to turn around? It may have been pressed against you before however…"

If she had been embarrassed before it was nothing to what she was suddenly feeling now. Her face burned. She spun around giving him the privacy he'd asked for. She hadn't thought about it before. It was a natural human male response, it was involuntary first thing in the morning but there had been stimulation. She licked her lip, thinking about that stimulation.

She kept her back to him until she heard the bathroom door close. She let out the breath she hadn't been aware she was holding. She also tried not to think about what he might be doing behind that door. Instead she busied herself with what she was going to be wearing to the seminar.

She decided on her white blouse and long black pencil skirt with the slit up the side. It was one of her favourite outfits. It was all business with a touch of flirtiness. Besides she knew Cal had only brought her along because she was the eye candy to keep the male attendants attention. She was also a tool, explaining how you could get two different results from a polygraph with two different interviewees. Cal could have brought Torres just as easily.

But he hadn't brought Torres.

She double checked to make sure she had everything she needed before going into bathroom once Cal had come out. There was no way she was going to ask Cal to hand her a pair of panties if she forgot them. Though on a side note she wondered how he would react to that. Or how he would react to the knowledge she wasn't wearing anything under her skirt.

Cal came back in the room. She was very tempted to check him out but didn't. God, she thought, get a hold of yourself. She needed to stop trying to make something out of nothing, they were good friends. It was just the situation, the close quarters. She read too many romance novels…

"I'll be ready in fifteen minutes. So be dressed when I get out of the bathroom." She said and didn't wait for a reply.

When she was finished she called out to make sure he was decent but there was no answer. She opened the door slowly just in case then stepped out to an empty room. Figuring he went down stairs to get some coffee before they left she grabbed her coat and went to find him.

Paul was coming up the stairs as she was going down. He stopped on the stair just below hers with less than a foot between them.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" He greeted warmly. His voice was low. She wasn't sure but it seemed like he was flirting with her. She caught herself tucking her hair behind her ear and smiling back. Once she realised what she was doing she let her hand drop to her side and tried to pretend she hadn't just been flirting back.

It must have been the unrelieved sexual tension. Paul was too young. There may have only been eleven or so years between them, he was too young for her liking.

"Oi, Foster!" Cal was standing at the bottom of the stairs looking up at them. He had a mild look of amusement on his face which meant he had watched the whole encounter. She mentally cursed herself for giving Cal more fuel to tease her with. "Looks like you got dressed up for nothing." He continued.

Gillian shook her head,

"Why, what are you talking about?"

"We're snowed in, Luv."

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

_Ok so...my husband seems to have fixed my computer....I should be able to get back to writing the end of this story.....pen and paper just don't seem to work the same......on with the show....thank you for the reviews, the mean so much and help my muse. So please keep them coming._

"Some thing about 'Lake Effect'. The whole city is covered in snow and doesn't look like it's gonna stop any time soon." Cal said coming up the stairs to stand next to Gillian, shooting Paul a look, as if to tell him to continue what he was doing…getting away from her.

"What about the seminar?" she asked, sent Paul an apologetic expression for Cal's behaviour, as he nodded to her and left.

"I talked to Corporal Brian Mackenzie, the Mountie, at the hotel, he said we'd reschedule for tomorrow morning, get everyone at the same time and we'll all be heading home as planned." He picked a piece of lint off the hip of her skirt, then looked up the stairs where Paul had disappeared, "So, Paul asking if you'd like a mint on your pillow?" he was eyeing her again.

"Stop it, Cal." She gave him a disapproving look. "If you hadn't interrupted I would have told him I wasn't interested."

"Not what it looked like to me." He was grinning again. She was beginning to hate that grin.

"He's just a boy." She started down the stairs. She caught a whiff of coffee and decided it was too early in the morning for that conversation.

"He's legal." Cal replied and followed.

Gillian followed the scent of coffee through the living room into a dinning room. Tables lined the far right wall that looked out on the almost blindingly white wonderland behind the Inn. The B&B's other guests were already sporadically seated.

A young couple with a small child sat near the bar where Shirley was busy arranging muffins and scones. The woman was trying to get her baby to drink from a bottle while the man was watching the young woman talking to Shirley. The young woman was leaning on the bar, her hip jutting out at an impossible angle and was obviously displeased with something.

Gillian glanced at Cal. She recognised the expression on his face as he looked the other guests over. She suddenly worried he was going to alienate them all by reading them. He might not do it right away, but once he got bored he would, and he was going to get bored.

"Why don't you hack the Lightman Group security cameras from your lap-top and mess with Loker." She offered as she handed him a mug of coffee. She knew the second he looked at her that he knew what she was doing and he put up his hand in a surrender motion.

"I wasn't doin' anything."

"Not yet." She gave him a pointed look over the rim of her coffee mug. He shrugged.

"This isn't Vegas, I can control myself." He offered, paused then waved his hand for her to dismiss his comment. She just shook her head.

"Go call Emily."

"And talk about what?"

Gillian glanced out the large windows to the huge snowflakes coming from the sky. They almost connected together to form a continuous white sheet in front of the woodsy background.

"Tell her how beautiful Canada is." Cal scoffed. He slouched back in his chair, his chin almost touching his chest.

"Naw, I think she'd rather hear about Paul."

Gillian opened her mouth for a snarky reply but closes it when Shirley ambled up, squeezing her large frame through the tables and chairs.

"I'm so sorry again about last night." She's flushed slightly, but Gillian wasn't sure it was from embarrassment or exertion. "I'm also sorry to have to tell ya that the conditions for tonight don't look any different." Gillian wanted to be irritated but the older woman truly looked apologetic.

Cal glanced between them,

"'S alright, I'll just trade rooms with Paul." He was looking at Gillian to gauge her reaction so his missed the surprise and unamused expression on Shirley's face before she smacked him up the back of his head. Gillian almost choked on her coffee.

"Oi, what was that for?" he asked rubbing the back of his head.

Shirley gave him a disapproving look, putting her hands on her plump hips,

"That was for insulting Ms. Foster."

"What, no love for your son?" Cal joked, ducking back slightly, he was grinning and Gillian could only guess he'd had many experiences with mother figures like this.

Shirley sighed,

"Honey, I love my son but he's a dog. And I haven't missed how he looks at you." She said pointedly to Gillian.

Gillian was tired of blushing. She was tired of Cal making jokes about it too. She tried to hide it behind her mug.

"I'm going to get some of the other guest together for a card game, if you're interested." Shirley said, gratefully changing the subject.

"If it's poker, I'm all in." Cal replied, raising his eye brows at Gillian, silently asking her if she would join him. "We could get some strip poker going," he ducked his head, sliding out of Shirley's reach, "Bet Paul would get in on that."

They both gave him a dirty look.

"I think I'll pass." Gillian replied getting up, Shirley took her mug, "Thanks. I think I'll get my book and read by the fire."

Cal shot her a look of astonishment.

"You're going to leave me alone with these people to play poker?"

Gillian reached over and patted his shoulder while she turned to Shirley,

"Cal Lightman is an expert at lie detection. He was kicked out of Vegas because of it. But he would love to play for fun. You'll keep an eye on him wont you?" she asked politely then gave Cal a smug smile.

Shirley nodded and placed a hand on his shoulder,

"Yes, I think I can do that."

To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 6

_I'm not so sure I like where my muse took this...You'll have to let me know....I'm sort of stuck at the last two chapters.....which, sadly, is the sexy part....._

Gillian would have hid in her room to read but the fire place down stairs in the living room was so much bigger and cosier. And since she hadn't planned on being snowed in at a B&B she hadn't packed anything more comfortable to wear than her usual work clothes. The fire helped to smudge the comfort lines.

She was extremely grateful that Shirley was baby-sitting Cal so she wouldn't have to worry about him being an ass. But she knew it was only a matter of time before he did something stupid. He was bound to get cabin fever, he couldn't even sit still on a good day in the office.

She finished her book and was about to go find Cal when the young mother came in with her crying baby girl. The young woman looked so tired and on the verge of tears. Gillian's heart went out to her. She put down her book and went over to the woman,

"Hey, here, sit down." She led the woman to the chair she had just left, "I'm Gillian." She introduced herself. The woman sniffed, rubbing her nose with her hoodie sleeve.

"I'm Lana and this is Zoey." She said over the crying.

"May I?" Gillian asked holding out her arms for the child and Lana nodded handing her over, "How old is she?"

"Four, almost five months. She's usually better than this, I think it's the strange surroundings. We were on our way to my mother's by Niagara Falls but the roads were too bad last night so we had to stop." She shrugged. Gillian had the feeling Lana was lying about how 'good' Zoey was but didn't call her on it. "We were supposed to leave this morning but…" she flung an arm at a snow covered window. She looked so tired.

Gillian nodded as she shifted the baby to she was cradling her. She stood up and rocked back and forth from one foot to the other, making shushing noises. In no time Zoey had burped and quieted down.

Lana burst into tears. It wasn't the reaction Gillian had been expecting. She used one hand to place on Lana's shoulder,

"Oh, it's ok."

"No, I know. It's just I try, you know?" Lana said. She cried for a few more minutes then tried to compose herself, "How old is yours?"

"She'd be two and a half by now." Gillian closed her mouth, she hadn't meant to say that. She meant to say she didn't have one.

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"No, her birth mother took her back before the adoption was final." She explained and she had no idea why. She hid her sadness by glancing down at the sleeping baby.

"That sucks." Gillian almost laughed. Yeah, that sucks. "At least you don't have stretch marks, though."

Gillian really hated it when women said that. She would gladly give up her flat stomach for the chance at being a mother. There really wasn't much she wouldn't give up.

"There, now that she's sleeping we'll set her down and you can get some rest." She whispered. "Lead the way."

After she closed the door to Lana's room Gillian stopped to lean against the wall. It felt great to hold that small, soft, sweet smelling bundle. She knew she should stop doing that to herself. But every time she saw a child, held one she couldn't help but wish it were hers. It wasn't healthy. As a psychologist she knew that.

She felt the tear run down her cheek and wiped it away before she pushed off the wall.

"Are you ok?" Paul was standing at the top of the stairs, he was in her path to her room and the lower level.

"I'm fine, I was just helping Lana with her baby." She gestured behind her and put on a smile then made to walk past him but he blocked her. She had to stop or she would have been pressed chest to chest with him. Knowing what his mother said about him, she knew he wouldn't have minded. Knowing what his mother said about him, made her mind.

He moved forward, reaching out as if to offer comfort. She suddenly didn't want him to touch her but there was no where for her to go. If she backed up she would end up hidden and alone with him.

"I heard what you said earlier." He replied and she paled thinking he was talking about Cal's teasing, "About your baby." He continued and she sighed. "I'm sorry. That must have been really hard."

Gillian blinked, she couldn't actually believe that the kid was using her pain as a means to pick her up. Her polite smile turned to something close to scorn,

"Look, I'm not interested. And using that as a pick up was low. Excuse me." She out stretched her arm to push past him but he took hold of it and stopped her.

"No, that's not what I meant to do…"

"Paul!" Shirley called up the stairs and by the look on her face she hadn't missed the altercation. "You get down here right now!"

As soon as he let her go she got past him and went down the stairs. She didn't even have a chance to thank Shirley because the woman was already scolding her son.

Gillian found Cal in the living room, he was slumped in an over stuffed chair across from the young woman they had seen before at breakfast. The girl didn't look much older than Emily, which surprised Gillian, considering the body language she was giving off.

Cal looked up when Gillian got close enough.

"Foster, meet Sasha Brassard, Shirley's granddaughter." He gave her a once over and she knew when his expression changed from a playful smile to a concerned seriousness that she was more shaken by the Paul encounter than she had thought. "What happened?" he didn't bother excusing himself to Sasha. He just stood up and ushered Gillian across the room.

"It's nothing." She didn't feel like telling him. She didn't even feel like being mad that he was reading her. "I'm hungry, lets get some lunch." She tried to pull away but he held her by the elbow.

"Like hell, Foster." He lowered his voice, "Gillian?" her name came out like a plea. It warmed her that he cared so much.

"It's fine. I'll tell you later?" she smiled and asked him with her eyes to trust her.

"Alright Luv." He rubbed her arm. She tried to figure out if he had always been this physical with her or if that morning some how given him unspoken permission to touch her more. She was starting to like it. A lot.

To Be Continued…


	7. Chapter 7

_Ok, so I've changed the end of this cahpter 4 times now....I think I got it this time. I like this chapter more than the last two I hope you all do too. There will be one more chapter asfter this maybe two...we'll see how that goes....wish me luck (I also want to say with the last two chapters I had wanted there to be a steamy moment between Gill and Paul but my muse took it and went the opposite way)_

Lunch passed quickly enough, without incident. Though Gillian was sure that Cal sensed the tension she felt every time Paul came into room. And the apologetic looks from Shirley.

The after noon passed quickly, they played Scrabble, Trivial Pursuit and Monopoly. Gillian guessed Cal only put up with the mindlessness of the games was because he was trying to figure out what had happened to her earlier. She was grateful that he was keeping to observation instead of getting up in their faces and being all Cal-ish.

The snow still hadn't let up by the time the sun went down which was early on a count of the winter hours. By four thirty the B&B was lit only by lamps, candles and fireplaces.

"It's all so perfectly romantic." Cal observed as they moved out of the dinning room into the cozy living room.

Gillian couldn't help but smile at him.

"It's making me nauseous, really."

"And you wonder why you're divorced." She replied. He shrugged.

"Not really, Zoe told me what I was doing wrong all the time." She shook her head at him.

There was a pause. Gillian scrambled for something to talk about before Cal could start asking questions.

"Did you call Emily?" She knew he was going to see through her. She prayed he would go along with her anyway but Paul came out of the dinning room. He kept going but cast a sideways glance. She tensed up before she could control her reaction to him. She lowered her head and looked away. It was something she always did when she wanted to avoid someone or an argument.

"So, he try and kiss you then?" It was an educated guess, while not entirely accurate he knew something. She didn't answer, "Well he did something', I can tell that much."

"I was alone in the hall upstairs…" she paused, wondering if she really was seeing a flash of jealousy in Cal's eyes, whatever it was he masked it with concern, "He approached me. I told him I wasn't interested." She shrugged.

Cal shifted from one foot to the other,

"Naw, that's not all of it. He put his hands on you?" She felt her face flush, she hated that she could play the deception game with Cal but never against him. "Better tell me or I'll go ask him." he started to move away but she grabbed him.

"You'll do no such thing."

"Oh, I think you know me well enough to know that I would."

She sighed.

"I was helping Lana with her baby." She gave him a warning with her eyes not to comment, "I had just come out of her room when Paul found me at the top of the stairs. He had heard me talking to Lana about Sophie." She lowered her gaze, hoping not to tear up again, "He used my pain to try and get close to me. I told him I wasn't interested but he still wouldn't let me go. Shirley saw us," she smiled then, "She told him off."

"Serves him right, he's just lucky I didn't see him manhandling ye. I'd 'ave punched the git." Cal replied flippantly.

"Funny, before you were so intent on pushing me into a bed with him."

"Ya, well that was before he turned out to be a tosser."

She smiled but then felt the melancholy from the thought of Sophie seep back in. it was almost two years but longing hadn't faded any. She still wanted a child.

"Oh, Luv, you don't really want that." She gave him a questioning look, "Her husband wants to cheat on her."

"Excuse me?" She was completely lost.

"He hasn't had sex in almost a year. Is that really what you want, a screaming baby and a husband that wants to cheat on you?"

She was always frightened at how astute Cal could be sometimes.

"I already had a cheating husband." She offered, she felt her lower lip quiver. "I'd take that again if it gave me a baby."

Cal reached out and cupped her face in his hand. His thumb brushed a tear she hadn't noticed had slipped out away. She felt her heart leap, she was sure she saw something in his eyes this time. He seemed to be moving closer, a question on his face. She opened her mouth to say yes, as her hand came up to cover his.

Then the lights flickered and went out.

It was impossibly dark before her eyes adjusted in the light from the fire place. She did notice right away that Cal had dropped his hand but she couldn't see his face well enough in the dark to gauge where he was emotionally.

Shirley came bustling in before Gillian could ask him.

"Don't panic. I'll get the candles." She opened cabinets in the living room and began handing out large chunky white candles. "Once we're settled if anyone is interested I have Pictionary and Head Bands"

Shirley's enthusiasm didn't quite cut into Gillian's confusion about what had almost happened before the lights went out. She checked Cal's face but he didn't seem bothered at all.

With whatever had almost happened, effectively ruined, Gillian decided she would rather spend the last few hours before night alone in her room. She slipped away while Cal was temporarily distracted by Sasha.

She went into the bathroom to change into her pajamas as soon as she was alone.

"There you are." Cal's voice startled her as she came out of the bathroom. He moved around the bed to his side and placed his candle on the dresser, adding more but not much light to the room. She watched him as he took off his suit jacket and tossed it onto his suitcase.

He moved to the end of the bed, facing her and she realised that she was alone in a bedroom with him again.

To Be Continued…


	8. Chapter 8

_I just finished this and couldn't wait to get it out to you all. Yeay!!!! two chaps in one day!! This is the end though, so thanks to everyone that stayed and reviewed. But just because it's over don't forget to tell me what you think. Thanks ;)_

"Right then," Cal said squinting in the low light, obviously trying to read her face. She moved around him to her side of the bed so her back was to the light. She didn't notice until he moved forward a few steps that she had backed herself into a corner. "What'd you run off for?"

She eyed him, wondering if she had imagined the whole thing in front of the fire place.

"I'm tired." She lied. If 'it' had happened she decided he could bring it up. She ducked her head slightly and crossed her arms over her chest before she could stop herself. She waited for him to call her lie but he grinned and gestured to the bed.

"Naw, you just couldn't wait to get me back into bed."

"Yes, Cal that's it exactly." She replied, her tone flat. She was relieved and slightly disappointed at the same time that he was leaving her lie alone.

"You just want to shag the boss." Cal's eyes shone with amusement and he stepped closer so there was only a foot between them.

"You're not the boss." She felt her pulse speed up and thought he must have been able to hear it.

Cal grinned then,

"Didn't deny wanting to shag, though."

She blushed and hoped the candle light hid it.

"I can't deny wanting to shag the boss if there isn't a boss to shag." She challenged, raising her chin slightly. "We're partners."

Cal shrugged dismissively.

"You didn't deny wanting to get me in bed."

"Shut up, Cal." She smiled. Cal grinned like an idiot.

Cal closed the little space between them, his chest was brushing her arms. She could feel his heat through the fabric. Her mouth opened in a tiny gasp for air. She was sure now that they had shared a moment before.

Gillian opened her mouth to speak, to say anything but she didn't get the chance to.

Cal's hands cupped her face and mouth crashed into hers. She dropped her hands to his chest, his tongue slid against her bottom lip, then in to deepen the kiss. Her hands clutched at his shirt and she felt herself moan into him.

His chin stubble was rough against her face but before she could pull back he let her lips go and started to kiss a trail down her neck. The stubble on her neck though burned a path through her body to her center making her gasp. She quickly realised he was doing it deliberately. Alec had always kept his face shaved smooth, now she knew what she had been missing.

His arms circled her slim frame, one hand sliding up under the flimsy fabric of her tank top while the other went to cup her ass pulling her flush against him. She could feel his arousal hard against her belly. The way he held her was possessive and it aroused something primal within her. It had been a long time since she'd had sex, the last time had been with Alec and it lacked everything that Cal was enticing from her body.

The way he held her suggested he was going to take what he wanted from her. And she was going to let him. He lifted her up, holding her by her thighs and pressed her against the door. His hands were all over her, cupping a breast and grabbing her ass. She wasn't idol either, her hands went to his belt and pulled his dress shirt out of the waist. He let her go long enough to strip them both.

He pulled her leg up to hook on his waist and a hand slid between her legs, fingers brushing over her wetness. He growled low in his throat,

"I knew you weren't a good girl." His words caused something primal in her, she reached down and grabbed his length, she locked eyes with him as she stroked him.

"Shut up and fuck me, Cal." She flushed at her boldness, suddenly worried that she went too far but Cal's mouth crashed down on hers, his teeth clanging against hers. He pushed her hand away and thrust up into her.

She cried out into his mouth but he didn't stop. She didn't want him to. She clung to him, her nails digging into the flesh of his back. She pushed against the door to meet his thrusts. She grabbed his head and directed him back to her neck. He chuckled low in his throat, it sent additional vibrations through her body taking her arousal higher. She was close, panting into ear.

"Oh God!" she exclaimed breathless. Cal growled thrusting harder.

"The only name I want coming form your mouth is mine, Luv." His hand slid down between them, his thumb brushing over the bundle of nerves where their bodies joined.

A burn started where his thumb rubbed. Her toes curled, she felt her body go ridged. Her thighs were twitching and before she could tell Cal what was happening, her orgasm hit her hard. His hand went up and covered her mouth. She didn't even realise she was making any noise.

He moved in and out of her body while she continued to ripple around him. He brought her over again, it wasn't as intense as the first but it was yummy just the same. She met his eyes when she'd come down from her high. He was searching her face, asking if he could have his.

She nodded. He began to thrust faster and harder but his movements were erratic. She knew he was close.

"Come for me, baby." She whispered grabbing his ass and pushing harder off the door. He came hard, groaning out her name. When his breath had returned to normal, he let her down and pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

Gillian woke warm and comfortable.

And slightly aroused.

And naked.

She was pressed back against a hot hard body, one arm was up around her shoulders, his hand cupping her right breast while the other arm was over her hip, his hand flat against her belly, fingers brushing the hair there. She could feel the hard body's erection nestled between her butt cheeks.

This time she pushed back into him and guided his hand down to her center. He groaned and nuzzled her neck, igniting her passion.

"Good mornin' Dove." Cal murmured into her ear. He rubbed his chin on her skin and she arched her back, unable to control her body's reaction. She let him roll her onto her back and smiled up at him when he positioned himself between her legs. He slowly entered her body, enticing a moan from both of them and moved in and out of her body at an excruciatingly slow pace.

"Cal..!" Her release surprised her. Cal finished shortly after.

"I take it back." He said looking down at her as they caught their breath.

"What?" She asked, feeling panic rise as she thought that he was telling her he regretted what they had done. She tried to look away but his hand came up and cupped her face, forcing her to look at him,

"This is a much more pleasant way to wake up." He smiled and kissed her. She sighed into his mouth.

Call broke the kiss, rolled off her and the bed then pulled on his boxers.

"Now, I'm gonna find out if we can get out of this place. I never want to come back here again."

Gillian sat up, holding the sheet to her chest.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe we could come back for our vacation? It would be romantic"

"You still insisting on believing in all that rubbish?" He grumbled but she could see the amusement in his eyes. "Fine, but it better be in the summer. Assuming this bloody country has a summer."

She reached for him, pulling him into a passionate kiss and let the sheet drop.

END!


End file.
